Talk:The Wonderful Wizard of Oz
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Candace Erickson Dr Dorthy, Hello how is it to be back home? The rest of us are all supper happy that we all found what we were looking for although it was not exactaly found they way we all thought! Wow We really didn't get a chance to talk about those crazy monkeies they scared me! I had no courage then though if we could go back I wouldn't be scared! we all miss you around here and hope you come back to visit some day or mabey we can come visit you in Kansas!!! Well at least you found your way home! Our adventures on this journey will last a life time! You never know what really going to happen, like those follower who would of thought they would make us snooze so soundly! Well now I am babbling so I have important business to attend! From your new and approved friend THE LION!! :0) ps. everyone says HI Writter notes: I choose this book before I even knew what book we had to read! I remember it as well growing up. My sister would read it to me everynight before bed untill it was over! Anyway I thought I would write a lettler from the lion to Dorthy because this shows that they bonded and he wanted to reconfrim eventhough they old man really wasent able to grant wishes on command that they all proved that they all recieved what they thought was missing even though it was there the whole time they just had to find it! Candace Erickson Dear Dorthy, Hello how is it to be back home? The rest of us are all supper happy that we all found what we were looking for although it was not exactaly found they way we all thought! Wow We really didn't get a chance to talk about those crazy monkeies they scared me! I had no courage then though if we could go back I wouldn't be scared! we all miss you around here and hope you come back to visit some day or mabey we can come visit you in Kansas!!! Well at least you found your way home! Our adventures on this journey will last a life time! You never know what really going to happen, like those follower who would of thought they would make us snooze so soundly! Well now I am babbling so I have important business to attend! From your new and approved friend THE LION!! :0) ps. everyone says HI Writter notes: I choose this book before I even knew what book we had to read! I remember it as well growing up. My sister would read it to me everynight before bed untill it was over! Anyway I thought I would write a lettler from the lion to Dorthy because this shows that they bonded and he wanted to reconfrim eventhough they old man really wasent able to grant wishes on command that they all proved that they all recieved what they thought was missing even though it was there the whole time they just had to find it!